


heart's ache

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [105]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drst asked for: Touch-starved Oliver. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart's ache

Oliver used to flinch. Felicity remembered those days with an aching heart, and she had to blink twice to focus on the now. Now, Oliver lay still, arms over his head, eyes closed, trusting her so completely it made her heart ache for a whole different set of reasons.

Felicity still went slow, no sudden movements, nothing that could startle Oliver out of this fragile peacefulness. Her fingers drifted over his skin, over tattoos and scars and all the marks the island had left on him, then and now.

Oliver’s ribs lifted and expanded as he sighed, and Felicity shuffled closer, knowing what he wanted without him having to stumble around words. He’d left in the past, more than once, rather than try to articulate what he needed. Felicity was better at reading him now. She moved, less graceful than she’d like, until she was pressed up against his side. Oliver’s arm came down, resting along her spine, holding her close, skin to skin, acknowledging her, thanking her, keeping her.

Felicity’s hand spread on Oliver’s bare belly as she laid her head to rest over his heart. The steady beat of it was a lullaby, and Felicity focused on that and tried not to think about how close the next disaster was.

Tonight, this was enough.


End file.
